


summer streetlights

by wngkyns



Series: theory fic au [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)-centric, Summer Vacation, friends having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wngkyns/pseuds/wngkyns
Summary: As per Gwanghyun’s accidental suggestion, Minhyuk spends a whole day with his closest friends.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Hoseok | Wonho & Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon & Lee Minhyuk
Series: theory fic au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567219
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	summer streetlights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsuanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuanne/gifts).



> to one of the sweetest readers of theory fic + good friends, thank you so much and this is for you <3
> 
> events of this fic happen after the main story's timeline. enjoy! song inspiration: [n.flying - good bam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2XBCywb8ng)

Minhyuk has never imagined that the day he’d say ‘summer break’ and ‘boring’ in the same sentence would ever arrive. A part of him doesn’t want to admit this to anyone though (sans Gwanghyun), especially to Kihyun who has encouraged him to find a summer internship or something to bulk up his future curriculum vitae.

 _Ha,_ definitely not. It’s their last summer vacation, for crying out loud! Why would he want to waste it working? And it’s not like he’s lacking in credentials under experience, given his extensive list of extracurriculars for the past three years inside and outside the college setting. Campus radio jockey, Psychology Student Council multimedia content volunteer, freelance model, and former volleyball player—they speak for Minhyuk’s versatility, and his fairly above average grades portray him as a holistic student. Sure, he isn’t a super genius like Changkyun nor does he have grades good enough to merit him a spot in the Dean’s List like Hoseok, but Minhyuk does what he can to juggle all his responsibilities, meeting his every deadline right on the dot or earlier, all while taking care of his younger brother single-handedly.

Truthfully, Minhyuk doesn’t really know how he still manages to do what he does on a daily basis and still stay sane. Surely he deserves a break from all the stress the previous semester has thrown at him. He also has a stack of games to play and scheduled throwdowns with Jonghyun And Friends in Overwatch! Boredom definitely shouldn’t exist this summer! 

But there’s something… odd about having a break this time around. Last year’s summer break didn’t give him this feeling of listlessness or boredom and he can’t put a finger on the reason behind it. Perhaps it’s because of how stressed he was while searching for shelters to adopt a puppy for Gwanghyun? Or because of his cold war with Kihyun and his stubbornness?

Now they have little Dambi running around (or rather… dozing off) in their flat, Kihyun’s head has long been out of his ass, and Hoseok’s heartbreak has been Thanos-snapped by Changkyun returning his feelings. Minhyuk has absolutely _nothing_ to worry about.

He pauses his stealthing in _The Last of Us_ and stares at the menu. Maybe the fact he isn’t worrying about anything is the reason he’s so bored. 

“Are you having a hard time, hyungie?” 

Gwanghyun, hugging his fluffy blue whale plush, crawls next to Minhyuk and grins. He can’t help but chuckle after seeing his baby brother’s missing incisor. “Nah, hyung’s just thinking.”

“Because stealth is hard?” Gwanghyun asks. “You can fight them if you don’t want to creep around anymore, right?”

“Yeah, but it’s more rewarding being able to go through a section without hurting anyone… and the AI for the humans in this game is more advanced than other games,” Minhyuk snorts as he ruffles the younger’s bowlcut hair. “And I’m just thinking… my vacation just started, but I really feel bored already. It’s not the game’s fault, y’know? But I want to do something different and I don’t know what that something is.”

The younger nods and his mouth forms a small ‘o’. “Maybe you just miss being outside, hyungie. We didn’t go out for, um—” Gwanghyun begins counting by fingers, making Minhyuk laugh softly. Oh, his brother is adorable. “—twelve days.”

“We went grocery shopping the other day.”

“That doesn’t count,” the younger interrupts, attempting to cross his arms. Minhyuk can’t help but think that poor Willow the Whale is getting suffocated. “Grocery shopping isn’t exciting.”

“Says you until we get to the sweets aisle,” he jeers, moving swiftly to tickle Gwanghyun by his sides. But the younger knows him too well know, blocking his attempts with Willow getting the brunt of Minhyuk’s pokes. The younger Lee brother laughs, guard down, and Minhyuk grabs him with a triumphant grin as Gwanghyun’s giggles echo in their small room. He stops tickling his brother when Dambi jolts to wakefulness in her corner, staring at them before yawning and resuming her afternoon nap.

“We can walk Dambi later!” Gwanghyun suggests, eyes shining with excitement. Minhyuk slowly nods, _that's a great idea._ He doesn't have the heart to tell his baby brother there's a high chance Dambi might be too lazy to move her little legs. Minhyuk has no problem in carrying her around if needed, though. He isn't sure either that walking their dog will be the final solution to his strange feeling, but Minhyuk thinks it's a good way to bond even more with his brother. 

“Alright, kiddo, we'll visit the park with Dambi later,” he promises. “Let's hope our little miss won't say no.”

“All she does is sleep. She needs to walk too,” Gwanghyun pouts. “Can't we being her to Gwangju, hyungie?”

Minhyuk's smile turns apologetic. As much as he'd like to passively irritate his father—who funded their roundtrip flights for next month—into paying a little more for pet cargo, he's kind enough not to push his luck. The only reason why the man offered to pay is because Minhyuk and Gwanghyun's grandparents told him to. Despite the man's claims that he's trying to make amends, Minhyuk's residual skepticism still overpowers suspension of belief. But at least he does acknowledge the man is doing beyond the financial support he (and Minhyuk's mother) is legally bound to provide.

“Sorry, Pang, not this time. We should ask Gramma and Grampy first if they're okay with us visiting with her,” he tries. Much to his relief, Gwanghyun nods to this. “Don’t worry, though, Changkyunnie’s gonna take care of Dambi well.”

 _And Hoseok too,_ he muses mentally. The spring-born couple are spending more time together in Changkyun’s place this summer, ensuring two pseudo-dads to care for Dambi. And knowing Hoseok, Dambi’s going to get spoiled rotten with good food and sleep… but that’s not a problem for Minhyuk. 

“I haven’t seen Changkyunnie hyung for a while,” Gwanghyun suddenly says.

“Me too, kiddo.” Minhyuk chuckles softly, finally resuming his game, and his mind goes blank for a moment. _Where am I supposed to go again? Oh shit, is that a Clicker—_

“Huh? Don’t you meet each other in school, hyungie?” 

He pauses the game again, welcoming of the distraction his curious brother gives him. Maybe this is a sign for him to stop for the day. His attention span hasn’t exactly been around since he started playing anyway. 

“Nah, I haven’t, he and Hoseok have been busy,” Minhyuk admits, stroking his brother’s hair. “They’re boyfriends now, you know that?”

Gwanghyun giggles. “I know! It’s obvious they liked each other for a long time, they rode the Ferris Wheel together last year!”

Minhyuk’s brows furrow as he laughs. He doesn’t have the energy to tell the whole story to Gwanghyun on how neither Changkyun nor Hoseok felt anything for each other back at that time, because that'll lead to a tale that'll take days to tell. 

His laughter dies, however, when the younger adds, “Maybe you should go dating, hyungie. You won’t get bored!”

He shakes his head, truly reluctant to even acknowledge that as something to do. “It’s not my style, Pang.”

“Is it ‘cause you still like Hoseokkie hyung?”

“No, definitely not,” Minhyuk smirks. Hoseok’s a _what if_ for him, sure, but the guy is meant to love someone else instead of wrestle with Minhyuk’s romance-related commitment issues. “He’s just my best friend, kiddo.”

“Hyungwonnie hyung?”

He snorts. “Really? Me and Hyungwon?”

“You’ve been hanging out a lot with him,” Gwanghyun reasons. _Fair enough,_ Minhyuk thinks. “Hmm… Hyerin noona?”

Minhyuk forces a smile and ruffles the kid’s hair. _That’s… complicated._ “Don’t worry too much about me not dating, Pang.”

The younger boy pouts. “I just thought maybe you won’t be bored if you have someone, hyungie.”

 _Oh, this kid._ His heart can’t help but melt at the endearing concern Gwanghyun has. Naïve, yes, but still so characteristic of his brother’s innocent kindness. He cups his brother’s face gently and grins reassuringly at him. “Just because I’m bored doesn’t mean I’m lonely, Pang, which is impossible ‘cause I have you. Your hyung just has so much energy and sitting around at home is making him restless.”

Gwanghyun giggles. “This is why we should walk Dambi every day.”

“I’m game, kiddo, but what about the days you’ll hang out with your friends like tomorrow?”

“You can walk her without me,” the younger suggests, earning a pout from Minhyuk in reply. “Or walk her with a friend!”

 _Now that’s an idea,_ Minhyuk laughs in his mind— _wait._

It _is_ the idea he needs.

He kisses the top of Gwanghyun’s head by impulse and bears the widest smile he’s made the entire day. “You’re a genius, Gwanghyunnie.”

* * *

**The Lunch Bunch**

**lee.mh (4:18 PM):** YOOOOOOO

 **lee_jooheon (4:18 PM):** ugh he’s alive

 **lee.mh (4:18 PM):** >:(  
**lee.mh (4:18 PM):** dont be mean  
**lee.mh (4:18 PM):** u replied first!!!!!!

 **im.changkyun (4:19 PM):** he’s right you know **@lee_jooheon**

 **lee_jooheon (4:19 PM):** so typical of you to side with him kyun :/

 **wonhoseok (4:19 PM):** no fighting :(

 **lee.mh (4:19 PM):** HAHA see heonnie  
**lee.mh (4:20 PM):** stop picking fights w me n kyun :(

 **wonhoseok (4:20 PM):** i mean you too min

 **lee.mh (4:20 PM):** :(

 **lee_jooheon (4:20 PM):** >:P

 **im.changkyun (4:20 PM):** so what’s up

 **lee.mh (4:21 PM):** wanna hang tmrw

 **lee_jooheon (4:21 PM):** what’s the occasion?

 **lee.mh (4:22 PM):** its ‘lets exorcise boredom from lee minhyuk’ day

 **lee_jooheon (4:22 PM):** pass

 **lee.mh (4:23 PM):** UR SO MEAN HONEY

 **lee_jooheon (4:23 PM):** WHY’D YOU GOTTA SAY EXORCISE??????

 **im.changkyun (4:23 PM):** i thought it was clever

 **lee.mh (4:23 PM):** THANK U CHANGYUNIE  
**lee.mh (4:23 PM):** BUT 4 REAL  
**lee.mh (4:23 PM):** :(  
**lee.mh (4:23 PM):** PLSSSS  
**lee.mh (4:23 PM):** WE HAVENT HUNG OUT PROPLY LAST SEMSTR  
**lee.mh (4:24 PM):** N UR LEAVING NEXT WEEK RIGHT HEONY?

 **lee_jooheon (4:24 PM):** ……….i guess you’re right **  
** **lee_jooheon (4:24 PM):** i’m free tomorrow  
**lee_jooheon (4:24 PM):** dunno about changkyun and hoseok hyung tho

 **im.changkyun (4:24 PM):** i have class until 2:30 tomorrow  
**im.changkyun (4:25 PM):** we can meet after or you guys can go ahead  
**im.changkyun (4:25 PM):** hoseok hyung can skip going to the music lab tomorrow so he’s game too

 **lee_jooheon (4:25 PM):** oh he can?

 **im.changkyun (4:26 PM):** yeah he’s required to go 2 days in the music lab + 1 day to work in dr. seo’s studio for tauris ent stuff  
**im.changkyun (4:26 PM):** though dr. seo’s pretty lenient and hyung works diligently so his sched is flexible

 **lee.mh (4:27 PM):** awww no wonder u 2 have so much time together this summer <33333

 **im.changkyun (4:27 PM):** haha yeah  
**im.changkyun (4:27 PM):** hojjangie’s asking what we’ll do tomorrow

 **lee_jooheon (4:28 PM):** hojjangie????

 **lee.mh (4:28 PM):** its his super cute nickname for hoseokkie pls :P  
**lee.mh (4:28 PM):** u n seulgi arent the only ones w pet names for each other lol

 **lee_jooheon (4:29 PM):** i never said we’re the only ones???????

 **im.changkyun (4:29 PM):** chill heonnie hyung  
**im.changkyun (4:30 PM):** what are we gonna do tomorrow, min hyung?

 **lee.mh (4:30 PM):** hmm well  
**lee.mh (4:30 PM):** what do u guys wanna do?

* * *

Minhyuk tightens the laces of his ice skates as he watches Jooheon and Changkyun converse across him before stepping into the rink. He can already hear his wallet’s cries from the amount he just dished out for three hours of ice skating, and this isn’t even the only activity they planned for the day. Ice skating, arcade, food? Well damn, Minhyuk won’t be buying extra large pizza for a while.

“Hey, uh, mind helping me after you’re done with that?” comes Hoseok’s voice from his left. He glances at his best friend sitting down and carrying his own skates… and struggling to remove his boots.

“Changkyunnie told you we were going skating, right?” Minhyuk snickers, eyeing down the sleek black laces Hoseok slowly unravels. In fact, it _was_ Changkyun who suggested to do this today. “Why the heck did you wear those?”

Hoseok looks down and mumbles a reply that Minhyuk doesn’t catch. “What?”

“...wanted to look nice for Changkyunnie...” 

“Whipped,” Minhyuk snickers. To be fair, Hoseok's only in simple garb today, but he seems to enhance his handsome looks easily when he wants to look nice for his boyfriend. May it be a subtle change on how his hair is swept or how pink his pretty lips are, Hoseok knows how to switch up his looks without overdressing himself. And while Changkyun looks more into someone’s personality, it’s obvious he’s smitten with Hoseok and his charming smile. 

“We haven’t gone out in a while, okay,” Hoseok says, putting his shoes to his side. He pushes his feet inside the skates, and Minhyuk starts lacing the right shoe. 

“N’aww don’t be defensive, Seokkie. It’s cute you doll yourself up for him even when you see each other every day,” he replies. “In fact, it’s cute _both_ of you do.”

Hoseok laughs softly, his smile shy. Utterly adorable. “Changkyunnie doesn’t really—”

“Hoodie,” Minhyuk reminds, chuckling. It’s practically their maknae's signature top ever since he started college that Jooheon even questioned Changkyun if they'd ever see his arms. _They’re comfortable,_ Changkyun often answers, and none of them have expected him to shed his favorite article of clothing for comfy layered fashion, cardigans and all, or even just a simple T-shirt like what he's wearing today. 

Minhyuk loops the laces one final time before giving them a firm pull, patting the side of the shoe afterwards. It's been a while since he's last tied someone else's shoelaces. Gwanghyun's, in particular, but he knows his brother insists on perfecting his own. 

_He's really growing up,_ he thinks. Unconsciously, he heaves a sigh.

“You alright, Min?” 

“Hmm?” Minhyuk hums in surprise. He watches Hoseok finish tying the other lace before noticing the hint of concern in the older's expression. 

“Something up?”

“Mmm, not really? Was just thinking ‘bout Pang. Maybe I should check up on him,” he answers, taking out his phone. 

Hoseok’s glance melts into relief. “Right, of course. I thought you were gonna bring him today.”

“Nah. He and Sewoon are visiting a museum today 'cause there's a discount. Uncle’s taking them.” Right on cue, Minhyuk opens a message from Sewoon’s father and smiles at the dozen of pictures sent, as well as a note that they’ll be eating out for dinner. He sends a brief _[thank u uncle! @ skating rink right now pls have fun there!]_ before returning his phone to his pocket, picking up his shoes, and walking with Hoseok to their rented locker, a hand clutching on Hoseok’s wrist to keep his balance. 

“Haha, I see,” comes Hoseok’s delayed response. The older unlocks the metal compartment, revealing Changkyun’s and Jooheon’s shoes already inside. “Yours first or mine?”

“Go for it,” he shrugs. He can’t help but smile at how polite Hoseok still is despite how long they’ve been friends. Minhyuk will shove his in first without a second thought if he has been the one to open the locker, but instead it’s his oh so considerate best friend. When Hoseok steps back to make way for Minhyuk to place his own shoes and other belongings inside the locker, it dawns on Minhyuk that he’s missed Hoseok’s kind acts after not seeing each other for weeks.

“I’ll keep the key,” he offers, patting it inside his pocket before taking hold of Hoseok again. 

“You know, I didn’t think you’d agree to skating,” Hoseok says, chuckling as he glances at Minhyuk’s loose grip on his wrist. “I know it’s been months, but are you sure you want to?”

“My ankle is fine now, Seokkie,” Minhyuk sighs, slightly exasperated yet touched over the concern. “And would I even pass the chance to go ice skating with you guys? Y’know we haven’t met up as a proper group in, like, a month?” _Nor did our group chat have any messages for two weeks until last night._

Hoseok purses his lips. “Sorry.”

“Psh, we were all busy last semester,” he reminds. “To be honest, meeting you guys didn’t cross my mind for a while… ‘cause, um, I know you guys are still busy.”

For a moment there, Minhyuk does feel a brief pang of pensiveness. Hoseok has Music Lab and dance studio responsibilities, and time with Changkyun to top off his priorities. Jooheon has been busy prepping with his family for their vacation in the US to visit his sister, _plus_ focusing on his demo for his Music Lab application. Changkyun, ever the achiever, is taking summer classes to advance his units. 

...yeah, no wonder Minhyuk forgot they could meet up. 

“I'm glad you asked, though,” Hoseok chirps. “Kyun and I—well, I stay over most of the time, but—”

“Don't you mean every day?” Minhyuk teases. It's no secret Hoseok 'practically lives with Changkyun this summer,' thanks to Kihyun's updates.

Hoseok shoots him a look, but decides to ignore the interruption. “—but we haven't really gone out to have fun in a while. Sometimes it’s hard for me to ask him out when he’s so busy.”

"I'm glad to be of service then," he smiles. 

Hoseok enters the rink first, careful to take hold of the border and adjust to the slippery surface. He regains his balance in a manner of seconds, grinning as he finally extends a hand to help Minhyuk in. They haven’t noticed their younger friends skate towards them until Minhyuk sees Changkyun reaching out to him too. 

“Need some help, hyung?” Changkyun asks. Minhyuk notices Jooheon glance briefly at his previously injured ankle too.

 _Ah, these guys._ Minhyuk feels his heart swell. He takes his first steps in and pauses, one hand occupied with Hoseok’s own and the other with Changkyun’s, balancing himself into a better posture. “Hey, hey, I’ll be fine. And if I slip, I trust you guys to help me.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard,” Jooheon says. To this, Minhyuk carefully skates over and places an arm around his younger friend’s shoulder.

“D’aww, you softy. I already said I’ll be okay but you’re still worried,” he coos, smirking as he watches Jooheon’s ears turn red. He’s _missed_ nettling and teasing Jooheon so much, knowing he’s one of the experts in properly ruffling the younger’s feathers without earning Jooheon’s serious anger. It’s been their dynamic ever since they’ve become close enough friends to trade secrets more than Pokemon. And while Jooheon has complained ever since about befriending Minhyuk, they both know deep inside Jooheon enjoys the friendly affection Minhyuk showers him in. 

“I’m gonna leave you,” Jooheon grumbles, yet he doesn’t even move an inch. Minhyuk wonders if they both have the same thought in mind, that Hoseok and Changkyun will stay in their own little bubble once they start skating.

“Don’t be like that, Heonnie,” Hoseok whines instead, skating on Jooheon’s other side and hooking his arm around his shoulder too. Minhyuk presses his lips together in hopes to avoid blurting out loud how _heavy_ Hoseok’s arm is on top of his. 

“We haven’t seen each other for a while, c’mon man,” Changkyun adds, mischief subtle in his tiny smile. “Just because you’ve been busy dating—”

 _“Excusez moi,_ you aren’t in the clear either,” Jooheon retorts, eyes narrowing at their youngest then at Hoseok. 

“U—Uh, we should probably just skate before we get kicked out,” Hoseok reminds, face tomato red. Much to Minhyuk’s amusement, Changkyun’s cheeks flush too.

He takes the honor of being the first to glide towards the center of the rink, unsure if Changkyun has made a witty comeback versus Jooheon’s words. But Hoseok’s right — Minhyuk’s noticed the growing number of stares at them for staying near the entrance and bickering there. Funnily enough, Jooheon calls after him, a faux angry and obviously playful, “I said I’m leaving you, not the reverse!” and Minhyuk quickens his skating pace in reply. 

He takes a swift turn to avoid Jooheon catching up to him and notices Changkyun take Hoseok’s hand from the corner of his eye, the couple skating after them with glee etched on their faces.

Perhaps Minhyuk thought wrong of his two friends confining themselves in their own world together when they end up cornering him, Hoseok taking his hand as he whispers, “Wanna race Jooheon around the rink?”

“I’d normally expect this from Changkyun,” he whispers back, chuckling. “But I’m not complaining.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! keeping this a/n short and sweet hahaha thank you so much for reading this fic! may you have the happiest of holidays if you celebrate, but if you don't, i hope you have a wonderful day!!! ;w; <3


End file.
